The present subject matter generally relates to apparatus and methods related to crossbows.
Crossbows may be used as a weapon for hunting and fishing, and for target shooting. In general, a crossbow includes a main beam including a stock member and a barrel connected to the stock member. The barrel typically has an arrow receiving area for receiving the arrow that is to be fired or shot. The crossbow also may include a bow assembly supported on the main beam that includes a bow (including a pair of bow limbs) and a bowstring connected to the bow for use in shooting arrows. The bow assembly may be supported to the main beam via a riser or block. A trigger mechanism may also be supported on the main beam and may hold the bowstring in a drawn or cocked condition. The trigger mechanism may thereafter be operated to release the bowstring to an uncocked condition to fire or shoot the arrow.
To attach crossbow risers to main beams, it is known to use screws, bolts, pins or the like that are inserted into aligned openings formed in both the main beam and the riser. While such connections generally work well for their intended purposes, they are time-consuming, require one or more relatively small connectors that can be easily lost, and are often not as strong as would be preferred. These problems can be significantly reduced according to some aspects of the present teaching.
To attach bow limbs to bow risers, it is known to use wedges or spacer blocks between the bow limb and riser. Such known devices, however, are complicated and difficult to properly align. These problems can be significantly reduced according to some aspects of the present teaching.
To reduce vibrations, it is known to provide crossbows with vibration dampeners that are contacted by the bowstring after the crossbow has been fired. While many known vibration dampeners work well for their intended purposes, they are complicated and extend relatively long distances from the riser; adding unwanted weight, cost and interference. These problems can be significantly reduced according to some aspects of the present teaching.
It is known to provide a power cable (distinguished from a bowstring) that extends from one compound bow cam/wheel to a power cable support wheel mounted to the riser; without the power cable extending to the opposite cam/wheel. Known power cable support wheels, however, are complicated and are positioned relatively long distances from the riser; adding unwanted weight, cost and interference. Inventors of the present subject matter have also discovered that the orientation of known power cable support wheels can be improved.